Everything Changes
by Bassman456
Summary: Original name A Whole New life What happens when someone you meet 7 years appears again and then things in your life change. This is now Lan's Story YGOGXandMMNTW crossover
1. Chapter 1

Everything Changes

Prologue

It was a raining day when a little boy only about 5 years old ran up to a girl 4 years older than him and said

" I'm sorry but I have to leave this place."

"How come" she asked.

"I can't say its hurtful" he softly replied.

"oh that's okay I understand" she sobbed.

"I have to go now so goodbye" he said. Then they started to sing.

_Boy: Everything changes, changes_

_Things are changing constantly._

_Girl: Everything changes, _

_Changes it's evolutionary._

_Both: Everything changes, changes_

_Changing all the time_

_Playing with your mind _

_Modified or rearranged_

_Everything has got to change._

The boy left after they stopped singing and she watched him go away. They both cried as they separated from each other. 7 years later the girl and the boy looked up at their ceilings several miles apart.

"Little Net/Lexi" they murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamers: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Megaman NT Warrior/Battle Network or the song Everything Changes

Everything Changes

Chp1 The Karaoke Cafeteria

Alexis looked around the school. Since Duel Academy moved to DenTech she was thinking about her childhood friend who she called "Little Net". She never saw him again after he said go bye. Now she was heading toward the cafeteria in DenTech Academy. She sat down with her friends.

"Hey Alexis what's wrong?" Jaden asked.

" Nothing I just have a lot on my mind" she responded.

Lan was in heavy thinking as well. Ever since the kids from Duel Academy moved to Dentech he thought he saw his friend "Lexi". He was remembering the good times he had with her and the reason he left her. He was staring into his food remembering these things. He was like this till Maylu asked.

"Lan what's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking about something" he responded.

"You can think?" Dex asked hoping to snap Lan back to himself, but it didn't work.

Both Lan and Alexis were wondering when they were going to see each other again. Little did they know they were about to meet again on stage. Then, a teacher came on the stage with two microphones and said

"Excuse me I would like to announce that the new karaoke stage is finish now would anyone like start with a duet with someone". Then everyone but Lan and Alexis raised their hand.

"Me with Maylu, me with Maylu" shouted Dex.

"Me with Lan, me with Lan" shouted Maylu.

"Me with Alexis, Me with Alexis" shouted Chazz.

Then two spot lights appeared and choose Lan and Alexis.

Both Lan and Alexis got scared, Dex and Adicus laughed, Maylu and Chazz pouted. They got up onto the stage when the teacher gave them the microphones and wished them good luck. Then the music started to a song that was familiar to them. Then they got ready to sing.

_Lan: Your heart's beating around the clock  
Time tickin' away, it doesn't stop  
Evolution is taking place  
The world is spinning, and changing every day _

_Alexis:(changing every day) _

_Lan: Anything you think of with a name_

_Alexis: (think of with a name)  
Lan: There isn't anything in life that ever stays the same _

_Lan: Everything changes, changes  
Things are changing constantly  
Alexis: Everything changes, changes  
It's evolutionary _

_Both: Everything changes, changes  
Changing all the time,  
Alexis: Playing with my mind  
Both: Modified or rearranged  
Everything has got to change _

_Alexis: You take a chance, you throw the dice  
You risk it all, _

_Lan: it's just a part of life_

_Alexis: (just a part, just a part of life)  
Hold on tight to what you know  
You can't hold back,_

_Lan: you've got to let it go _

_Alexis: (got to let it go) _

_Every little step that you embrace  
Lan: One road ends, _

_Alexis: another begins, _

_Both: and takes you to a better place _

_Everything changes, changes  
Things are changing constantly  
Everything changes, changes  
It's evolutionary _

_Everything changes, changes  
Changing all the time,  
Playing with your mind  
Modified or rearranged  
Everything has got to change._

Once they stopped singing they realized that it was the person who they were thinking of.

"Lan? Is that really you Little Net?" she asked.

"Alexis, Lexi is that you?" he asked.

They both stared at each other as well did a few other people.


End file.
